


Meddling old men

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg ability, No actual mpreg, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Sepok(Prime), who regrets never going after his T'Hy'La, and he wants to help his younger self to get his. Jim has a very attractive mind to Vulcans and younger Spock easily becomes jealous, which Sepok uses to his advantage at a party by pushing Jim into a group of Vulcans. Things get out of hand fast, and the young Spock must fight against a horde of Vulcans who have been driven into an early Pon Farr because of their broken bonds and contact with Jim's dynamic mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling old men

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Drabble
> 
> I do not own Star Trek

The elderly Spock, now known as Sepok looks around the room of partying beings for Jim, but is unable to spot him. The mass of socializing Star fleet members and Vulcans don't allow much space to see through, though there are small gaps between people in the crowd. This is because everyone is attempting to maintain enough distance from the stiff looking Vulcans as to avoid offending them with any unwanted contact. Sepok finds it quite amusing to watch the humans and Vulcans move awkwardly around one another while trying to celebrate.

The celebration today is occurring because after several years the New Vulcan settlement has reached it's completion and been settled into, thanks to Star fleet's enthusiastic help. Star fleet members had done their best to help the Vulcans find a new world and rebuild, even after Khan's attack. The Vulcan council were humbled by the humans efforts, and so, knowing that humans liked to celebrate success, the council decided that it was logical to hold a party to show their gratitude.

"Hey! Sepok!" A familiar voice called out happily behind him. Turning, Sepok watches Jim weave towards him quickly.

"Greetings Old friend," Sepok replies. The endearment he uses for this younger Jim is both a comfort to Sepok in this new time, and a bitter reminder of his failure to reach for more than friendship. He had never been able to admit that he loved his Jim. Foolishly he'd seen his love for Jim as proof that he wasn't a true Vulcan and shunned the feeling. Even after Gol when he had realized that Jim was his T'Hy La, he'd ignored their connection. After learning what Jim had lost to retrieve him, he was ashamed that he had tried to toss away his love for Jim. He didn't feel he deserved Jim after what he'd done, and so he'd never said anything. 

In this new timeline however, his younger self has yet to be so cruel to Jim, and so Sepok feels no qualms over helping the younger version of him get their T'Hy La. This party is convenient, as it has provided a simple solution for pushing the young Jim and Spock closer. Sepok will use Jim's dynamic mind, and the young Spock's jealousy to nudge things along.

Unknown to any Vulcans but Sepok in this new timeline, Jim's mind is extremely addictive to Vulcans. The Vulcans at this party only have normal mind barriers up. These blocks aren't enough to prevent them from feeling Jim's attractive mind, and those who sense Jim's dynamism will want to get closer to him.

It is EXTREMELY convenient when Sepok sees a bored looking Stonn, who in this time has never met T'Pring as she died on Vulcan before he could. Moving closer to Jim, Sepok stumbles and 'accidentally' knocks Jim into him. 

Unfortunately Sepok didn't know that in this universe Jim's mind was inexplicably more dynamic due to his ability to become pregnant due to the Nero radiation when he was born which also mutated his pheromones to be more attractive. With the destruction of Vulcan, almost all Vulcans had lost their bondmates, and desperately craved a new link. To their bereft minds, Jim's own is like an oasis. Sepok's attempt to help rapidly sends the room into chaos.

Stonn instinctually grabs Jim, and is immediately star struck by the exotic beauty in his arms. He begins aggressively flirting and trying to touch Jim, who backs away nervously and knocks into a group of Vulcans, who are also immediately attracted and move closer to him. Jim keeps backing up, but there isn't a way to escape without bumbling into more weirdly touchy vulcans.

Younger Spock is too busy speaking to Uhura and his father to notice anything at first, meanwhile Jim is being groped by a massive group of normally cold Vulcans who all want him as their bondmates. Some are even willing to share. Others are getting aggressive, and because of their broken links are going into Pon Farr early. The destruction of Vulcan caused this in many Vulcans. Spock prime is quickly realizing he made a terrible mistake. He had only wanted to make Spock jealous over Stonn, but now it's getting out of hand. Jim is now in extreme danger.

Spock, Uhura, Sarek, regular Vulcans, human fleet members, and the high council look over when they hear Jim shouting for help, followed by howls of rage. They all see a horrified looking Jim backed into a wall and holding his dislocated left arm close, which was injured when a frantic Vulcan tried to grab him. Surrounding Jim is a giant ring of at least thirty Vulcans beating the shit out of each other.

They are all tearing at each other to get closer to Jim, but any Vulcan that gets too close is dragged back into the fray by another jealous competitor. Some of the Vulcans have broken limbs, some are logically grouping together and using phasers to stun or kill the competition, and a few lay dead on the ground already.

Everyone is horrified and no one has any idea what is going on except for prime, who runs over to Spock and his father. He doesn't tell them he did this on purpose, but he does say that in his universe Jim had an impossibly attractive mind to other Vulcans, and that this Jim must as well, because this had all started after Jim bumped into Stonn and then the others in the deadly ring. Spock is pissed that so many Vulcans are going to fight to the death for Jim. He's even more furious that they think they can take Jim away when Jim is supposed to be his.

Young Spock has actually felt Jim's mind before when he died on the ship after Khan's attack. Jim's mind had reached his through the glass, and Spock had allowed his own to reach back. Spock had howled with anguish the moment after Jim passed, because in the instant that their minds had connected, he'd known that Jim was his true mate. His T'Hy'La. He'd broken up with Uhura shortly afterwards, but he'd had no idea how to approach Jim about their connection. Now these other Vulcans are battling for the right to take Spock's mate, and have injured him. Spock is enraged.

The elders hear what Sepok says, and are shocked that so many Vulcans are killing one another over a human. The rules of Pon Farr are clear though, they have to let this happen. Coolly the council announces that the winner shall be the humans mate, and may the best Vulcan live.

Kirk is horrified at the announcement, and in pain because as the crowd thins with every death, more Vulcans make it to him. Though Jim fought hard, some managed to tear his clothes from his body, and others injured him further in their attempts to mate with him before they were cut down by other Vulcans. Finally one of the bigger groups with Stonn manage to make their way to him, and surround him. Apparently they want to take turns. Desperately Jim cries out for Spock who's always there for him when he needs him, and with great relief he sees Spock make his way into the carnage with his phaser. Spock kills or stuns any Vulcan who dares to get between him and Jim, receiving barely any injuries in return, then when he reaches his T'Hy'La, Spock pulls a shivering with shock Kirk gently into his arms.

Kirk quietly whimpers, and clinging to Spock, he buries his face into Spock's shoulder. Spock purrs soothingly and pets Jim while glaring over his mates head at the rest of the Vulcans. The council declare Spock the victor. His father is amazed and proud that his son defeated so many others to obtain his mate. Their union has Sarek's approval. The humans are horrified and some have begun crying or thrown up as they watched the logical beings tear each other apart, and still don't understand what happened.

Spock prime is ashamed for what he did done to his friend, even if his plan seems to have worked.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to adopt this, contact me. Otherwise, just know that it's going to be awhile before I come back and flesh this a little more.


End file.
